


Until Such a Time

by reeby10



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac Loki (Marvel), Anal Sex, Banished Loki (Marvel), Banishment, Brother/Brother Incest, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Finger Sucking, First Time, Fucked Unconscious, M/M, Prostitution, amnesia as punishment, drive by appearance of some other characters, sex with an amnesia victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: As punishment, Loki is stripped of his magic and his memory and sent to Midgard. Thor decides to check up on him and it's not quite what he expected.





	Until Such a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



> **ETA:** corrected some typos 9/8/18

“And so, Loki of Asgard,” Odin pronounced, face grim. “Your punishment is to be banished to Midgard and stripped of your magic and memories until such a time as you are worthy of them once more.”

Thor grimaced from his place at the side of the throne room, watching as his brother’s head dropped. He felt a cold knot of dread settle itself in his own chest. This was not good, not at all. Loki had done many things over the years to anger their father, but this… this was the worst.

Face grave, Odin stepped down from his throne. He stopped two feet in front of Loki and brought the tip of his scepter down gently against Loki’s forehead. There was a blinding flash of light, bright enough to even have Thor turning his face away. When he turned back, blinking the afterburn away, Loki was slumped against the ground, unconscious.

Thor watched as two guards stepped forward to drag Loki away. He knew they’d take him to Heimdall, who would send him to Midgard. After that, there was no telling what would happen. Without his magic or his memories, how would Loki survive? He would still have his silver tongue, certainly, so that would have to do.

Thor hoped that that would be enough.

***

Thor was not proud to say that he’d been worried about Loki since he’d been sent away. More than worried, really. The Warriors Three had started noticing his strange behavior, but he wasn’t sure what to do. He couldn’t go against his father’s wishes and bring Loki back, but neither could he just do nothing. It wasn’t in his nature.

He finally settled on going down to Midgard to check on his brother. It wasn’t going against Odin’s wishes exactly. And he’d overheard Frigga worrying about what Loki was doing on Midgard just the day before. He was really just helping his ease his mother’s worries.

Heimdall didn’t say anything when Thor asked for a bridge to Midgard, but Thor knew the look in his eyes. Odin would know if anything happened there, and Thor didn’t want that. He’d have to be sure to keep things on Midgard low key.

One Bifrost trip later, he landed on Midgard in what looked like a back alley. Thor frowned. This was supposed to be near where Loki was, but why would that be… here?

“Loki?” he called tentatively, before realizing that his brother wouldn’t even remember that name. Which was going to make finding him difficult. But Thor had never backed down from a difficult task before, and he certainly wasn’t going to start now.

He emerged from the alley onto a dark street, lit by a street light half a block down to his left. There was a group of people milling around near the fall of light, though none of them seemed to want to get too close to each other, which he found strange. Even stranger was how scantily clad they all were, even on this cool, drizzly night.

Near the back of the group, mostly in darkness, Thor caught sight of a head of long black hair that looked strikingly familiar. He smiled to himself, proud of having found Loki so easily, and started in that direction.

As he got closer, he could see his brother was wearing a slinky green top that hung off of one shoulder, shiny gold shorts that barely covered his ass, and black boots that came up almost to his knees. It was a bit jarring to see him dressed so, but perhaps that was just the style. It had been some time since Thor had last been on Midgard.

Two women tried to stop Thor as he walked, hands on his elbows, hot breath on his neck as they leaned in and cooed about how they could make him feel good. He frowned a little, confused, and kept walking past. He was not here for them, whatever they wanted from him.

“Loki,” Thor breathed out as he approached his brother, unable to stop the hopeful smile that grew on his face.

Loki turned toward him, one eyebrow elegantly raised. It was a look Thor was very familiar with, though the green eyeshadow and the gold glitter on his lips was not. It made the sharp features of his face even sharper, turning him almost ethereally beautiful in the shadows. Thor felt a stirring in his loins that he tried to ignore.

“I can be anyone you want me to be,” Loki said, a sly smile on his lips as he tilted his hips in a way that could only be called inviting. “Are you looking for someone to warm your bed tonight?”

His voice was huskier than Thor remembered it being, and it sent a shiver of arousal down Thor’s spine. He knew that wasn’t how this was supposed to go. He’d come here to check on his brother, memoryless and magicless on a strange world. To find him here, looking so, and _wanting_ him, was not what was supposed to happen.

But then, Thor had never been particularly good at controlling his lusts, and even before, he would have said that Loki was one of the most beautiful beings he knew. And here on Midgard, who was there to judge them? Loki wouldn’t even remember they were brothers. If they were both willing, Thor didn’t see any reason to deny them both this.

“I am, if you’re willing,” he managed to get out.

Loki looked him up and down, then stepped forward, trailing a hand down Thor’s chest. “You have a room?”

They eventually ended up in a small motel down the road, using some of the strange Midgardian money Heimdall had slipped into Thor’s hand when he left. He didn’t take the time to consider why then. If Loki wasn’t busy undressing in the small, dimly lit room he’d rented, he might have thought about how strange it was.

“Do you like what you see?” Loki asked, his miles of pale skin gleaming in the light from the lamp by the bed. He laid down on top of the duvet, stretching like a cat, and Thor felt heat pool in his lower gut. “Aren’t you going to join me?”

“Yes,” Thor breathed.

He stripped faster than he thought he ever had before, crawling over Loki as soon as he was naked as well. His cock was hard and aching and he groaned as he fit his body to Loki’s, feeling his brother’s answering erection. He smashed their lips together, desperate for more.

Loki moaned, lush mouth opening so beautifully for Thor to plunder it. Their bodies felt so perfect together that Thor found it hard to remember why they’d never done this before. After this, he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to forget how sexy Loki was, how perfectly his hands felt tracing the slim lines of his brother’s body. But that was for later, now was for making them feel as good as possible.

Thor pressed two fingers into Loki’s mouth, his own following a trail down the edge of Loki’s jaw to his throat to his collar bones. Distractedly, he sucked bright spots in every inch of pale skin he could. Loki’s mouth was perfect even around Thor’s fingers, sliding up and down and between in a way that had Thor aching even more.

Once he couldn’t take any more, he slid his fingers out, bringing them down to Loki’s hole. Loki spread his legs, groaning, giving Thor the perfect angle. He thrust one finger in, pumping in and out only a few times before adding the next. Loki felt hot and tight around him, but he loosened quickly. If Thor didn’t know Loki’s magic had been taken, he would have suspected that for how easy it was.

“Please, now,” Loki moaned, writhing deliciously against him.

Thor felt satisfaction rumble in his chest. “Glady.”

It only took a moment for Thor to slip his fingers out of Loki’s ass, replacing them with his cock. They both groaned when he entered, Loki’s back arching so that his dick rubbed enticingly against Thor’s abs. He set up a punishing pace, thrusting with abandon as his hands gripped the sheet to either side of Loki’s head.

Thor wasn’t sure that sex had ever felt this good. He’d imagined fucking Loki before, guiltily, in the middle of the night, but this was so much better. Loki was thrusting back against him, a wild force in the pursuit of his own pleasure. It made something hot and primal well up in Thor, bone deep satisfaction at being able to have such an effect on his brother even in this tiny room on Midgard.

“Loki,” Thor panted, too far gone to do anything else. “Brother.”

Loki came almost as soon as the word was out of Thor’s mouth, eyes fluttering and mouth bitten red. He looked so fucked out, so beautiful. Thor moved his hands down to Loki’s hips for a better hold, thrusting again and again, and then he was coming too, vision going white for a moment with the force of his pleasure.

When his eyesight cleared, Thor collapsed a little, barely catching himself on his elbows before he crushed Loki. He blinked the last glimmers of light away to see his brother’s eyes closed, pale chest moving up and down as he breathed. It seemed he’d passed out, and Thor was only a little ashamed of the pride that bloomed in his chest at the realization.

He took a few minutes to recover, content to watch Loki as he slept, toying with the dark hair spread across the pillows. It was an image he wanted to commit to memory, just in case he never had the chance to see it again. There was no telling what would happen once Loki regained his magic, and his memory.

That was not something he wanted to dwell on, so he finally rose and found a rag in the bathroom to clean Loki with before tucking him under the rough covers on the bed. He redressed, leaving the rest of the Midgardian money on the table by the door, still watching his brother’s peaceful form. A fond ache was growing deep within him, and he knew it was almost time to go home.

“Be well, brother,” he whispered, leaning over Loki to leave a kiss on his forehead.

He stepped back out onto the cool, dark street and raised his hand. A flash of light and he was gone back home. Hopefully Loki would follow behind soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
